I Want Answers
by JessHazunami
Summary: One day, Lucy spotted Rogue with another girl. At first, she thought it was just a random girl but when Rogue started skipping out on her, it's time to confront him for some answers. One-shot. Don't worry, Lucy will not be heart broken ;)


-I Want Answers-

Hey~ I'm back! Yeah, exam's been a bit-... um, pain but my grades are looking good(so far). Yeah... My exam ended a week ago but I downloaded Pokemon Black 2 in my DS and been playing nonstop :D

Okay, 'nuff said.

Warning! I don't have a beta reader so I just proofread everthin' :D

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it. She had not step out of her apartment for a whole week.

Yep, she was depressed. Why? Because of a certain raven-hair-red-eye Sabertooth mage named Rogue.

Never in her wildest dreams did she thought she'd end up having the hottest guy in Fiore as her boyfriend. It wasn't easy. There were some, if not, a lot of people who disagree with their relationship, including Natsu, Gray and even Loke. But with some convincing from Lucy and a beat up from Erza, they manage to accept Lucy's relationship with Rouge.

But one day, while walking around Magnolia, Lucy spotted Rogue... and a pink haired girl. The two walked past her, Rogue not even noticing her.

At first, Lucy thought it was just a random girl asking Rogue for directions but she started seeing more of her around Rogue. And Rogue was smiling more whenever she was around. He even laughed. Lucy had never seen him smile more than three seconds and the thought having him seeing another girl kills her.

Surely, Rogue's not the type to break a girl's heart to be with another. She tried seeing more of him but he 'never had time' and when he does, he always arrive late or cut the date short.

When Rogue didn't show up for a date on their anniversary, Lucy was crushed. He forgotten their own anniversary. A few days after, Rogue tried calling her but she refused to answer. It's obvious that she's giving him the silent treatment but he still tries calling her nine times a day. Like right now.

The Communication Lacrima started blinking. Rogue's face appeared. "He's calling," she muttered. She ignored it and the Lacrima blinked for a few more minutes before it stopped. The word 'Miss Call' appeared on the Lacrima.

Lucy sighed again and buried herself under her blanket. No way was she talking to him. He was probably gonna tell her to 'see new people'. Lucy closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open when she felt something pecking her ear. She quickly sat up and saw a small blue bird flying near her face. "Huh? What are you doing here, fella?" Lucy asked and the bird flew to her lap and perched on a letter sealed with yellow wax.

"What's this?" Lucy asked. The bird only chirped in response and flew out her open window. Lucy stared at the letter. When she touched the wax, a holographic Rogue appeared, startling her.

"Rogue?"

"Lucy, I know you're ignoring me." The holographic Rogue said.

"No, I'm not." Lucy said though she knows that this was only a message and that Rogue can't hear her now.

"C'mon, Lucy, we need to talk. Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"Dunno, just didn't wanna talk to you."

"Is it about the dates I missed? I'm sorry, Lucy. I've been busy."

"Uh huh, like you're the only one who's busy."

"And I'm sorry for missing out on our anniversary... I guess that's why you're ignoring me."

Lucy's ears perked up. "Oh, you remembered our anniversary. Then why didn't you show up?"

The holo Rogue sighed. "You want answers, I know."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Meet me at Magnolia Park. West Entrance. We'll talk then," holo Rogue said, "And, Lucy, please come."

The hologram faded. Lucy sighed. "I'm only going cuz I want answers, got it?" she said to the letter even though holo rogue is gone. She got out of bed and got ready.

* * *

Lucy sat at one of the benches near the entrance of the park. "No Rogue." she said, looking around.

"I'm here."

Lucy jumped. "You scared me!" she cried.

"Sorry, Lucy." Rogue said as he sat down beside her, his usually emotionless face looked troubled. He notice her staring and smiled, "You look pretty."

Lucy bit her lip. She was wearing a black and white sleeveless dress and her usual black boots. Lucy regain her composure and cleared he throat. "Flattery won't get us anywhere, Rogue. I want answers." she said sternly.

Rogue nodded. "Yes. I know."

"Why have you been skipping out on me?" Lucy asked, "Why are you always late for our date?"

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask but one at a-"

"I have more than a billion to ask, Rogue!" Lucy cut his sentence short, "It's like every time we're on a date, there's always something at the back of your mind!"

"Are you seeing someone else? Is there someone better than me?" Images of the pink haired girl flashed into Lucy's mind. How he laughed when he's with her.

"Do you even remember our anniversary? The one you missed?" she asked. She cried the entire night when he didn't show up.

Tears gathered at her eyes but she refuse to let him see she's crying. "It's like the mysterious vibe's back!"

"Rogue, I-!"

Her sentence was cut short when Rogue hugged her. "I'm sorry, Lucy," he said sincerely, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tears cascaded from her eyes. She hugged him back. "I j-just want to know..." she sniffed, "Why?"

"I haven't been skipping out on you and I was late for our dates with reason. I really was busy." Rogue said softly.

"Busy w-with what?"

"I've gotta pay rent as well, you know." Rogue said. Lucy didn't know that Rogue pays rent.

"I do remember our anniversary. There was a blackout at Machaera. The train station was closed." Rogue continued, "I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up."

"What about the pink haired girl?" Lucy asked when Rogue pulled away. His shoulder wet from her tears.

"She was an old friend of mine and she helping me to pick out an anniversary gift for you."

"...Oh." Lucy mentally slapped herself. 'I shouldn't have jump to conclusions.'

Rogue held up a red box tied with a pink ribbon. "Here, I wanted to give you this a week ago on our anniversary but the blackout..."

Rogue didn't need to finish his sentence. Lucy took the box and slowly untie the ribbon.

She gasped. Inside, was a beautiful golden chain bracelet with three charms; Virgo, Leo and Aquarius. "R-Rogue...!" was all she could say.

"Glad you like it." Rogue smiled softly.

Lucy hugged Rogue again and a few drops of tears fell from her eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Rogue. I should have never doubt you."

"It's okay. It's partly my fault for not introducing my friend to you," Rogue said, patting her back.

Lucy sniffed. "Is there anything more I don't know?"

Lucy felt Rogue stiffened.

Silence.

"Rogue...?"

The Shadow Dragon sighed as he pulled away. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later. "... Rogue... Rogue's not my... real name..." he said the last two words quietly.

"What?"

"Rogue's not... Rogue's not my real name, okay!" he practically shouted.

Lucy gaped. "You're joking, right?"

"No." Rogue shook his head.

"Then what's your real name?"

"It's... It's Raois." he said, quietly.

Lucy tilted her head. "Raois? You're real name is Raois?"

Rogue nodded, averting eye contact. Lucy chuckle. "Why change your name?"

"Raois doesn't seem like a cool Dragon Slayer name." Rogue answered. This made Lucy laugh.

"Not cool? Since when does the emotionless Shadow Dragon Slayer ever cared about looking 'cool'?" she said in between laughs.

"Laugh all you want." he said as he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Raois... Raois, Raois..." Lucy said, getting use to the sound.

"Hey, stop that." It's been years since he was ever called that. He couldn't even remember if Sting knows it or not.

"Raois... I think I'm gonna call you that from now on, Raois." Lucy said.

"No. I feels weird if someone calls me that now."

"Don't me like that, Raois sweety~" Lucy singsonged. Rogue couldn't help but to smile. He grabbed Lucy's chin and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Rogue said as he pulled away.

"I love you too," Lucy smiled softly, "Raois."

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

... Yeah, it sounds rushed. But I couldn't help but to right about this :3 I was listening to Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and Fun. and couldn't get it out of my mind XD just love P!nk's voice in the song.

For those who doesn't read the manga, Raois is Rogue's actual name though it's never explain why he changed his name. I think it's a pretty cool name but Rogue, in this story, doesn't think so. Mashima-san better explain this.

I don't really think there's a phone in Fairy Tail world so I decided to use a Lacrima. It's basically the same as a phone accept the caller can see what you're doing when you pick up XD I know, Lucy's a bit mean and sarcastic in this story and Rogue's a bit OOC but hey! No one's perfect XD (lol. What kind of reason was that?)

I just read the latest chapter of the manga and it was awesome. Don't wanna give spoiler though XD

Ok, I'll be continuing my other story now. Just did this cuz I have a writer's block and I need inspirations :P

Review!


End file.
